


Sekiro: two dads marry twice.

by Eloshien, wowisthatadarksoulsreference



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, McDonald's, also this is written very chaotic, and he parks wrong, but does he care??? i think not, crackfic, do not take this seriously, genichiro is dramatic, my friend: 'bro I wish this was DLC', shitpost fanfic, the dark souls of sekiro, we have no experience writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloshien/pseuds/Eloshien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowisthatadarksoulsreference/pseuds/wowisthatadarksoulsreference
Summary: Genichiro loved his coffee, especially from McDonald's. He used to love Sekiro as well, but that was over. He only had a son to show for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BELIEVED INFIDELITY. TL;DR Genichiro came home one day to see Sekiro chatting with a man in their bedroom. He ran out before Sekiro could explain. IT WAS JUST A CARPENTER, to fix their bed they had broken due to you know............ ; ))))))))  
> Genichiro sent the divorce papers in the mail. Hoho ho 
> 
> (( catch us on twitter: @cuteeliteknight @marrieumpty ))

Genichiro gritted his teeth. Living feels like a heavy weight on his shoulders, failing his son and his now ex-husband. 

He quickly glanced at Kuro in the backseat, and the word came back to him. 

“Heresy” he muttered fiercely. 

His son made a tiny noise as he heard him speak nonsense. Genichiro couldn’t stop his cheeks from heating up, embarrassment clouding his mind. 

“Dad, are you muttering words under your breath again?” Kuro asked his father with concern. 

How could he answer his son? With his honest thoughts and considerations? Impossible. Bearing weight on his twelve year old son would only bring him ill-will. 

But his emotions flooded. 

Genichiro silently started crying. Heresy used to be their always; his heart bleeding because of his now ex-husband. He felt a pressure on his right shoulder. 

“Dad, you will be alright. We can get some McDonalds’s and all will be fine.” Kuro said, leaning towards his father. 

Genichiro wiped his tears and drove towards his favorite McDonalds. The exact place he had met his ex-husband. They had lovingly shared a McFlurry, only one spoon. Now the very thought threatened to make tears burst from his eyes again. He swiftly took an old Mcdonald’s napkin he kept in his car and tenderly wiped his tears. He wasn’t loving it. 

After driving for a few minutes, Genichiro parked his car, taking up two spots cause he was a bitch like that. 

“Fäther you parked wrong” Kuro said 

“Shut up you're twelve” Genichiro said fiercely, taking out his sword. His samurai sword. He used it to cut up his burgers and needed to prepare. 

“Fäther can’t you use real cutlery like a normal person?” 

“One more word and you’re staying in the car” 

“This is why he left you...” Kuro muttered annoyed. 

Genichiro turned his head. 

“I will only buy a black coffee if you keep this up..." The sword wielding father said. 

Kuro kept his mouth shut, knowing his father's threat to be a real one. 

They swiftly got out of the car, walking vigorously to the entrance. The fluorescent lights shone at them as they entered. Genichiro narrowed his eyes, observing the McDonald’s pristine appearance. 

His eyes swept over the area, and suddenly he spotted him. 

He was wearing a dark hoodie and blue sweatpants. But it did not matter, Genichiro’s mouth watered at the familiar sight of Sekiro gazing up at the menu. He was undoubtedly the most handsome man Genichiro had ever seen, and he knew that if he hadn’t already known the man, he would’ve used his best pickup line. 

“Dad!" Kuro yelled 

“Oh, fuck.” 

Genichiro thought. Only he hadn't thought it, he had said it out loud to the entire McDonalds. Two girls eating fried shrimp looked up; picking up the dramatic confrontation between ex-husbands and child. They were loving it, vowing to post this online later. 

Sekiro turned his head, his brilliant eyes widening as he spotted his child and past lover. His gaze focused on Genichiro. Though he looked tired, he was as handsome as ever. The lean man leaned against the counter being lean. 

Kuro walked towards his other father, a gentle smile blooming on his face. Sekiro smiled back at his favorite son. His only son. 

“Fäther, what are you doing here?” He said ‘father’ like that because he was adopted from Sweden, but his heritage is from Japan. 

Meanwhile Genichiro was lost in thought, an inner turmoil battling itself out in his head. He could run right now, run far away. He only had custody on the weekends and Wednesdays anyway. He had lost the battle, Sekiro getting the most time with his son after the divorce. He bitterly remembered his honor; beaten like himself – when he lost in court. Genichiro had even hired the best lawyer money could buy. 

But it was all for naught... 

While Genichiro was lost in thought, Sekiro had made his way to him. When he came in front of Genichiro, he only reached him to tiddy height. 

“Greetings, Genichiro.” Sekiro greeted. 

Genichiro turned on his heel and ran away.


	2. McDrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekiro got a new job, drama happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our proofreader is on vacation, so if we made mistakes we apologize!!!! 
> 
> Also, If you don't know who Jane Austen is, she wrote a lot of romance book back in her day.  
> Thanks Jamm for helping us write this mess.  
> our twitters:@CuteEliteKnight@Eloshien@Jammho

**Chapter 2:**  

Genichiro upped the volume of his favorite song, it was numb by Linkin Park. The emotional depth of the lyrics and instrumentals resonated deep within his damaged soul. It was numb… just like himself. 

Tuesdays was Mcdrive days. Genichiro would refuse to prepare a hearty dinner, opting for something better instead. His body was seeking the pleasant taste of chicken nuggets (and Sekiro).  

To spend more time with his grandfather, he had invited him along.  

As they were sitting in the car, his grandfather would not stop giving him advice.  

“Have you talked with Sekiro yet?" The old man asked.  

Genichiro let out a dramatic huff, his past encounter with Sekiro coming to mind. He ran away, without uttering a single word. Truthfully, it distressed him to see his ex-husband. His love and lust for him, never waning and as strong as his samurai sword.  

“I could speak to the wee lad for you, you gobshite." Isshin wasn’t Irish, so why he talked like that was a mystery on its own.  

“Our relationship cannot be mended grandfather... My Sekiro has cheated on me... I perceived it with my very own eyes.” he muttered with a pained tone. “We didn’t even have a functioning bed.”  

Isshin hummed, not believing what his grandson claimed he has seen.  

“You’re so dramatic. You didn’t get that from me.”  

Genichiro rolled his eyes, it wasn’t the first time that his grandfather called him ‘dramatic.’ He is just going through a lot. 

“Enough of this heretical talk. I am **craving** chicken nuggets, and that is the end of this dull conversation."  

“Well I crave for you to fix your divorce. Go wet your sword.” Isshin retorted. 

The comment hurt, but Genichiro did not show it; except for the tears forming in his eyes. But it could be blamed on the beautiful sight of the McDonald’s as it came to view. 

They arrived punctually at the McDrive, and Genichiro’s hunger increased tenfold. Especially as he heard who was working. It tingled his spine and … sword... 

 “Greetings, can I have... your order?" A familiar voice asked, and it caused butterflies to flutter within his stomach.  

“S-Sekiro” Genichiro greeted, blushing a beautiful red. It was a shame that Sekiro could not see it. 

“How can I McHelp” Sekiro said, oblivious to who exactly was at the other end.  

“Ah, Sekiro my favorite boy. Can I get a coffee?” Isshin chimed in. 

“Oh, Sir it is you and o-oh....”  

As if the man suddenly connected the dots, he remembered: Genichiro and his McTuesdays.  

“Sekiro… we meet again." Genichiro muttered in the intercom. His heart was racing as the memory of their most recent encounter came to mind. 

“Yes, can I have your order?"  

Sekiro’s voice was professional and, in a way, it weakened Genichiro’s heart. Did the man harbor no feelings for him anymore? Were the years of Mclove and companionship gone?  

As if Isshin could hear his most inner thoughts, the old man opened his mouth to deliver more of his aged wisdom. “ _Stop being so dramatic.”_ Isshin whispered, clutching his grandchild’s shoulder. Warning his only grandson about his uncool behavior. 

Seconds passed by, and Genichiro forced himself to calm the fuck down. 

“Is that all you guys wanted?" Sekiro asked, maintaining a cold demeanor. His goal was to become the manager of the place, he had to keep his emotions in check. Even though, his ex-husband was in line. He had big dreams of one day incorporating rice into the menu as a special and regional dish. 

  _“McRice”_ he muttered to himself without realizing it... it was going to be his first order of business once he had ascended the corporate ladder.  

“Add.... some chicken nuggets to the order..." Genichiro nervously added. 

“Ņ̠a͉ṱ̸͕̫ur̰̠̘̣̻̫͇a̪̖͈̤͚͖̳l̨̯l͙̯̦y̮̯͓̪̙ͅ." Sekiro said back. The quality of the intercom making his voice sound like a corrupted mp3. 

Genichiro drove carefully to the check-out, a lump forming in his throat as he saw Sekiro opening up the window. The samurai parked his car right beside it. 

Their eyes met across the cash register and Genichiro felt as though a fire burned within his chest. 

Genichiro knew he had to stall, to have more time to look into Sekiro’s gorgeous eyes. As swift as the lightning of Tomoe, Genichiro dumped a fistful of coins onto the counter; forcing his Sekiro to calculate them one-by-one. Jane Austen was shaking.  

As each coin was carefully counted, Genichiro’s fascination grew deeper. His mouth watering at the sight. His heartbeat quickening by the second.  

He had no idea why he was pretending they were strangers, with everything that had happened. Their current interaction felt almost like role-play. It wasn’t exactly classy, but Sekiro was in a tight uniform after all, it turned him the Mcfuck on.  

Simultaneously, Sekiro was unaware of all this. He just wanted the 15-min break he was promised. Burger grease does terrible things to his brilliant complexion. He didn’t do a Korean skincare routine for nothing after all. 

Sekiro grabbed Genichiro’s order, and leaned out to give it to the man. Genichiro nervously went for his Mcnuggets. As their hands clashed, just like their swords did back in the day, a spark between them erupted.  

And suddenly a historical memory of them in that exact McDonalds overcame him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a pop up showed up in front of him, it read !SHOCK!  
> “ITS MENDED GENICHIRO, I LEARNT THE JITSU ‘DIVORCE REVERSAL’  
> what you fail to realize Is that I now have TWO lawyers, my pockets are lined with gold, can you say the same?” 
> 
> “i do not consent” Genichiro said, angrily. His frown becoming more and more stern. 
> 
> (outside) “smoke time” Sekiro said as he dropped a smoke bomb on the floor and ran the fuck away from that mess. He only had 15 minutes break and there was no way he was going to spend it with that clown.

It was a sweet summer day; the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There really should not be any birds in this McDonalds.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but we are out straws." The lady at the counter said, unbothered by the strawless situation. It irked Genichiro, but he remained calm and collected.

 

“Do you expect me? to drink this without a straw?” The samurai exclaimed, holding out his limited-edition gourd seed drink. The woman only shrugged at the dire situation. “We gave our last straw to the man over there." She said, pointing to a small man leaning against a wall, sipping the gourd seed drink.

 

Genichiro shifted his head to examine the gallant fellow, and suddenly found himself wanting to suck something else. Never in his 23 years of life, did he consider a man attractive enough for his exceptional standards. Everything Genichiro believed in regarding his love life, was shattered; his own heart was souring by the minute, eagerly watching the fine man being unbothered by the whole situation.

 

Head held high, and forgetting his premium drink; Genichiro walked with stride towards the man.

 

‘'Greetings, do you come here often?’' Genichiro tried.

 

The shorter man looked up, furrowing his brows out of confusion.

‘'Why do you ask that?’' The unknown man reasonably questioned.

 

Genichiro frowned fiercely. He thought of the countless dating games he has played on both his phone and computer. He should be prepared, no one was close to his expertise as the undisputed master of flirting. He had finished practically over twenty dating games by now.

 

‘'Because you are a fine man.” Genichiro said.

Suddenly, time slowed down as a thought popped up in his head. The way to seduce a man was not as challenging as one may think. Gen took out his huge samurai sword.

 

‘'I want to take you out on a date.” Gen threatened, his eyes flashing red. ‘'But firstly, I wish to cross swords with you.”

 

The unknown man took another sip of his gourd seed drink, before aggressively throwing it on the ground. He took a strong stance, Genichiro concluded that he must have a lot of experience with dating. Gradually, the sweatpants wearing man took out his own sword.

 

‘'You wish to court me?” The punier man asked.

Genichiro nodded eagerly, confirming his goal.

“Very well. I, Sekiro, will accept your request for a duel."

Sekiro grasped his sword in both hands, holding it in a guarding position.

“Come..."

 

 

 

Sekiro ended up winning the battle; Genichiro was flabbergasted. After that they had two more fierce battles, shared a McFlurry, (only one spoon) before wisely deciding to settle down and get married. It was quite the intimate encounter, and Genichiro wanted to cry when he thought of it.

 

When he got home, he opened up Dark Souls to crush his heart even further. Eating chicken nuggets and playing Sekiro’s favorite game reminded him too much of their pleasantest times together.

 

‘'Dad...”

Genichiro instantly turned his head. Kuro was standing near the doorway of the living room. The youthful samurai wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

 

‘'Are you... playing Dark Souls again?” Kuro inquired his dad, gradually making his way to the couch; to sit next to his emo dad.

Genichiro nodded. ‘'Just the first one. The second one is a terrible mess, and I will never touch it.” Genichiro confessed. It was unrelated to everything, but Genichiro always has the compulsive need to hate on Dark Souls 2 whenever he has the chance.

 

‘'Maybe you should... talk with dad number one.” Kuro tried.

 

Genichiro sighed as Artorias killed him yet again. He put his controller away and lowered the sound of his television, before he fully put his attention towards his Swedish son.

“I saw him... At the McDrive today..." Gen confessed. “I could barely speak to him. "

“Dad... I am sure it's all a misunderstanding. Dad number one would never cheat on you; I’m sure of it."

 

Silence passed between them. Yet again, someone says it's all a misunderstanding. But Genichiro knows it wasn’t. He was sure Sekiro was cheating on him with someone else, that goddamn carpenter! Yes, their bed was broken because of their nightly activities, and it had to be fixed... But he still refused to reasonably believe everyone else.

 

“Anyways dad, I came to tell you that I invited him to my birthday party next week.'

 

Genichiro stilled.

 

‘'You did what??’'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad’s bang twice: The sexy spin-off.😉 
> 
> “Empty my tanks,” Genichiro begged breathlessly, as once more he began drawing Sekiro deep inside his pleasure cave, his back door. His[redacted] ratchet moved in concertina-like waves, slowly chugging Genichiro’s [redacted] as a boa constrictor swallows its prey. Soon he was locked in, [redacted] deep, ready to be ground down by the enamelled pepper mill within him. 
> 
> \---- 
> 
> Genichiro’s love dart was ready for business. 
> 
> He came home to the sweet smell of freshly made rice, his husband has been cooking his favorite dish. It made him want to [redacted] somewhere else, to reward the hardworking man. They were going to make mpreg a reality. 
> 
> “Welcome home.” 
> 
> “My samurai sword is mightily excited by your rice" Genichiro uttered, with sexyness. It was roleplaying time. 
> 
> Sekiro’s eyes widened, taken back by Genichiro’s vulgar wording. 
> 
> “I will Mikiri counter your sword, Genichiro” He replied.


End file.
